Sentimentos
by Lucy Tsubawa
Summary: SPOILERS DO MANGA! FINAL ALTERNATIVO PARA O MANGA!Kouta sentia cada vez mais falta de Lucy, seu coração começava a adoecer. O que será que acontecerá?


Sentimentos 

Numa noite fria, era outono, Kouta andava pela praia.

Foi aqui, nosso primeiro encontro. Kouta olhava para o mar, estava alterado.

"Ainda posso ouvir sua voz meiga de quando a conheci" Kouta senta na areia, olhando para o mar. Kouta estava em sua mente aquele doce rosto e uma voz meiga. "Nyu, Nyu" era apenas o que tinha na mente.

Mas, aquela "Nyu", fria, triste. Foi aquela que conheci na minha infância. Kouta estava pensativo.

Yuka, sinto muito, mas é Nyu que amo. Kouta lembra de sua prima há momentos atras que fez ele sair de casa.

"Kouta eu amo você, e se conforme, a Nyu-chan não esta mais entre nós, você não sabe como é cansativo ver você pensando nela." Kouta lembra do rosto de Yuka corado, mas também muito triste.

Eu sei, eu sei disso, mas não consigo esquece-la, Nyu... Kouta põe suas mãos na cabeça e uma lagrima escorre em seu rosto. Depois de alguns minutos Kouta levanta-se e volta pra casa, ao entrar em casa ele vê Yuka correndo em sua direção.

Kouta, onde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupada. Diz Yuka muito preocupada

Fui dar uma volta, agora vou dormir, estou cansado. Kouta vai para o seu quarto e dorme, no dia seguinte Kouta acorda com seu corpo pesado, ao se levantar desmaia. Yuka ouve o barulho e sobe correndo.

Kouta, o que houve? Ela se assusta com Kouta caído no chão, ela o ajuda a levantar.

Eu... estou com o corpo pesado, não estou me sentido bem. Kouta estava com uma voz fraca, e estava pálido.

Será que você esta com febra? Deixe-me ver. Yuka põe a mão na testa de Kouta.

Não, você esta bem, mas é melhor você ficar na cama, irei chamar um medico. Yuka põe Kouta deitado na cama novamente, ele adormece. Quando Yuka sai do quarto Nana e Mayu estavam na porta com olhares preocupados.

O que houve com o Kouta-san? Mayu fala com uma voz muito preocupada.

Não é nada ele está apenas gripado, eu irei chamar um medico pra vim exemina-lo. Yuka da um sorriso tentando acalmar as garotas.

H-hai, vocês querem que eu ajude em algo? Diz Nana também muito preocupada.

Apenas ajude a Mayu com os serviços de casa como você sempre faz sim? Yuka põe a mão sobre a cabeça de Nana a acariciando.

H-hai. Mayu e Nana vão para cozinha.

Agora vou ligar pra um medico. Yuka pega o telefone e chama um medico, mais ou menos uma hora depois ele chega.

Desculpe-me a demora, tive um paciente de emergência. Diz um senhor com a aparência bem simpática com uma maleta na mão.

Sim, agora venha ver o seu paciente. Yuka leva o medico ate o quarto de  
Kouta, o medico entra e Yuka fica esperando do lado de fora. O medico sai do quarto.

O que o Kouta tem doutor? Pergunta Yuka.

Aparentemente ele esta vendendo saúde, por acaso esses dias ele sofreu alguma crise de depressão ou algo do tipo? Diz o medico parecendo estar preocupado.

Hummm...acho que não... Yuka fica pensativa.

Ah! Yuka se lembra da noite passada, quando viu Kouta chegar em casa com uma aparência cansada e doente.

Sim? Sofreu? Pergunta o medico.

Sim, ele esses dias andava cada vez mais depressivo. Diz Yuka com um sentimento de culpa.

Então é isso, ele esta sofrendo um quadro muito serio de depressão, receito muito carinho da parte da senhorita. Diz o medico

Sim! Eu cuidarei muito bem do Kouta. Diz Yuka parecendo estar muito triste, Yuka acompanha o medico ate a porta da casa, ela agradece medico, e vai ate a cozinha.

Mayu-chan, Nana-chan, vocês já preparam a janta? Yuka pergunta para as duas que estavam na cozinha.

Sim, nos fizemos soba para o jantar. Mayu sorri para Yuka.

Então eu vou levar um pouco pro Kouta. Yuka responde o sorriso de Mayu, Yuka pega uma bandeja (do tipo que se leva café da manha na cama).

Posso ajudar em algo? E como esta o Kouta-san? Fala Nana muito preocupada.

O Kouta esta bem, como já disse, é só um resfriado, mas o medico receitou pra ele ficar de cama, se você quiser ajudar, pegue um pouco de chá bem quente? Diz Yuka tentando acalmar Nana que estava muito preocupada.

Sim. Nana pega o chá e põe na bandeja que Yuka já havia posto o prato com soba, ela leva a bandeja pra Kouta.

Kouta, eu trouxe o janta pra você. Diz Yuka com um sorriso.

Estou sem fome. Diz Kouta deitado na cama com uma voz muito fraca.

Você tem que come um pouco Kouta, por favor. Yuka fica preocupada.

Ta bom, eu vou tentar comer um pouco. Kouta senta-se na cama e Yuka põe a bandeja eu seu colo, ele como um pouco e volta a deitar.

Não consigo comer mais. Diz Kouta.

Esta certo, durma mais um pouco. Yuka sorri e sai do quarto.

"Nyu-chan" Kouta fica pensativo.

Kouta. Kouta ouve a voz da Lucy, ele rapidamente vira-se e se depara com Lucy de pé em frente a porta do quarto.

Nyu-chan. Kouta levanta-se rapidamente da cama, era como se todo o seu mau estar tivesse passado.

Kouta, por favor, não fique assim, te ver assim me deixa cada vez mais triste. Lucy andava em direção a Kouta, ate que fica na frente dele, estava muito preocupada.

Nyu...-san. Kouta tenta abraça-la, mas passa direto pelo seu corpo.

Não adianta, no mesmo tempo que estou aqui, não estou. Lucy parecia triste.

Nyu, porque não consigo? Quero sentir seu corpo, quero sentir seu calor. Kouta começa a chorar.

Kouta, eu estou eternamente dentro de você, eu dei meu corpo para poder fazer você ficar vivo, não quero que morra pensando que eu não estou mais aqui. Lucy fica seria, mas no fundo estava muito triste.

Sim, eu entendo. Kouta se aproxima novamente de Lucy, ele aproxima a mão do rosto dela.

Achei que você havia me deixado 

Kouta consegue tocar o rosto de Lucy e sentir seu calor, Lucy se assusta.

Kouta. Lucy sorri fecha os olhos e põe a mão em cima da mão de Kouta.

**Realmente, achei que você não estava mais aqui, ao meu lado.**

Os dois se abraçam, a felicidade de ambos era muito grande para falar palavras, apenas seus rostos expressavam seus pensamentos.

**Então você aparece naquele momento de sofrimento.**

Os dois aproximam os rostos um do outro. Lucy estava tão feliz pois não achava que poderia sentir aquilo novamente.

**Vem com palavras que me confortam, me fazem sorrir e minha vontade de viver volta.**

Kouta. Lucy fecha os olhos a aproxima seus lábios dos de Kouta.

Lucy. Kouta também fecha seus olhos.

**Então, sorrimos e começamos a chorar.**

Os dois se beijam.

**E enfim senti seus lábios mais uma vez.**

Kouta abre os olhos e não vê mais Lucy em seu quarto, mas ainda podia sentir sua presença.

**Agora sei, você sempre estará dentro de mim.**

**FIM**

(N/A): Esta fic foi baseada somente no final do manga, pra quem não leu provavelmente não entendeu muita coisa (risos) mas é só vocês procurarem na net que acha. Bom esse final foi um poema que fiz rapidamente e exclusivo pra essa fic. Fico por aqui.


End file.
